1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to apparatus for detachably attaching a small motor to any one of a number of appliances which can be driven by that motor.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
Supplying motorized power selectively to plural motor driven appliances has been contemplated in the prior art. An example of attaching an additional appliance onto another is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,597,203, issued to Carlisle A. Middleton on Jul. 1, 1986. Middleton modifies a basic snowblower to include any of several appliances to be added to the basic structure in piggyback style. Most, if not all, of the original structure is retained, only the power output being necessary for the new purposes.
Another example of utilizing a complete appliance only for power, the basic structure being attached to a new appliance, is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,446,679, issued to Perry W. Thomas on May 8, 1984. A relatively unmodified lawnmower is mounted atop another appliance, and, again, only the power output is utilized.
It has also been proposed to change the function of a specific powered appliance by substituting a new working head for the original. Examples include U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,881,519, issued to Donald B. Gardner on Apr. 14, 1959; 4,501,332, issued to Robert 0. Straayer on Feb. 26, 1985; 4,976,637, issued to William K. Newell et al. on Dec. 11, 1990, and 4,989,323, issued to Kim P. Casper et al. on Feb. 5, 1991. In these four examples, a hand carried, gasoline powered appliance is provided with a tool or working head for accomplishing a new purpose.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,615,117, issued to Ronald Flath on Oct. 7, 1986, a chain saw is modified to be able to power, selectively, plural devices. However, the resultant power plant is limited to applications wherein the chain and its connection to the motor are retained, and direct connection between the motor and a driven appliance is not easily accomplished.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,757,786, issued to Sidney W. Ellegard on Jul. 19, 1988, illustrates a detachable engine mounting suitable for driving large appliances. The manual attachment scheme employed by Ellegard differs in structure with the present invention.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.